


The Serpent's Tongue

by Stuckyislife1416



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckyislife1416/pseuds/Stuckyislife1416
Summary: Brianna was a ghost only Voldemort’s trusted knew of her true existence, not even Bellatrix knew of her true identity. When Voldemort requests Brianna to keep an eye on his spy out of paranoia and fear. Brianna is returned to Hogwarts where secrets lie and toad faces are one more curse from the killing curse. However Brianna is faced with conflict as her feelings for the potions master resurface and she is left with a choice of what is right and what is easy?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Severus Snape & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. One

Chapter One 

THE DARK SKY SEEMED TO SWALLOW THE SUMMER SKY. The heat hadn't given so the air was still sticky and warm. Grass and plants began to wither with the lack of water; the hosepipe ban had began to take its toll on the residence of the small town. Each house were made of brick, gardens backed on to gardens and the houses squished together, and narrow roads and sharp corners had slowed the light flow of traffic. The shops were shut and the few bars were open; There was a single figure who just seemed to melt in the darkness and only appeared under the gleam of the streetlights. 

It was small covered in a black hooded cloak despite the hot weather and the unusual heat; the figure seemed unbothered of the sunna that was a rare English summer’s day. The figure seemed to be on a mission the way they rushed through the lights and darkness. 

As if suddenly appearing from the ground, the cloaked figure appeared at the end of the street. The houses were different now. The gardens were over run, the houses were falling apart, it screamed neglect and they all appeared to be forgotten. Graffiti covered everything that could be drawn on. Smashed windows and upturned sofas. The figure let out a small tut as they rushed past a upturned broken supermarket trolley. 

The smell of stale Canabis had lingered in the air and was particularly strong around one of the ‘forgotten’ houses. The faint sound of a constant thumping of rap music was the last thing the figure heard as she slowly approached the house she wanted. It was at the end, broken and neglected just like all the others on the street. The windows were completely gone and replaced by large steel covers and a very large and sharp thorn bush that covered the gate and the crumbling wall. The house had made the figure pause double checking the faded brass numbers that were screwed on to the door. The figure smirked pushing against the gate lightly, it squeaked loudly and they stepped through the charms that protected the house. They knew it was a simple rouse to keep the muggles out. Stepping inside the garden it was different now. 

The steel covers had disappeared and replaced by actual windows. News papers however were covering one of the windows in the upper floor, the garden was still covered in weeds and very unkept but a path leading from the gate to the door had been kept clear and the figure brushed past the weeds, only pausing a few times when the cloak they wore had snagged on a couple of overgrown plants. Sighing the figure pulled the cloak once more before matching up to the door and knocking - rather loudly- and stepping back slightly. 

There was a quiet pause which the figure took a proper look inside the garden, the figure recognised a few non-dangerous herbs and plants, they were difficult to spot as they melted with the overgrown weeds. The sound of a turning key had the figure looking to the door a dark shadow had covered the fogged glass of the door and the figure paused as the door was only opened partly, revealing a hooked nose, dark haired pale face of a man. 

“Yes?” he drawled out, his voice smooth and irritated as the figure had interrupted him. The figure didn't reply but simply reached up and pulled the hood down. The hood slipping had revealed a thick hair of dark ink black hair. The blue with in the hair had given it a magical shine and the man paused as blue and brown eyes had stared at him through the robe. She didn't need to pull the hood all the way down before the man had opened his door wider and allowed the figure entry. 

“Brianna” He greeted as she stepped inside her hood fully dropping down. She looked around the dust covered hallway and smirked as the man, known as Severus Snape shut the and locked the door with a quiet snap. “I wasn't expecting guests” he replied not looking at her. She shrugged and watched as he inclined her to head to the sitting room which was just on the right before a set of wooden stairs.

“Severus...I am not here to look around your home” Brianna noted as she and Severus had entered the living room. She didn't remove her robe and didn't chose to sit either. 

A lumpy sofa faced the fireplace and a chair was pushed just off the side. Book cases littered the free walls and a door lead to the kitchen was on the same side as the fireplace. Dark faded moth bitten curtains had covered the windows. Severus stood with his guest, assuming she wasn't stopping long. “I bring a message” She commented seriously “off the dark lord” 

Severus paused and Brianna looked at him, a flicker of fear had erupted in his dark orbs but it pasted so quickly that she barely caught it. “He doesn't trust you” She commented and Severus nodded “We don't trust you” Severus looked at her and he winced openly 

“What does he wish me to do to prove loyalty?” He asked her, the dark lord isn't someone who easily trusts. Brianna is and the only one who he trusts whole heartily, Severus knew Brianna was like a ghost, never seen but always there.

“He doesn't” she commented “However I suggested we keep an eye on you, he feels you are too close to Dumbledore” she hisses, she doesn't glare, not like the others, she barely moves her face. However her eyes say everything. - she is scared for Severus.

“How?” Severus commented, he knew Brianna, she wasn't just the dark lord’s right hand women. 

“Well guess who is returning to Hogwarts this year” She commented her groomed eyebrow raising at him. “I’m to be your new teaching assistant” 

“Dumbledore will never agree” Severus argued, slight panic in his voice 

“So persuade him, we don't care what you say; that is your mission” she stated, well more like ordered. 

Severus nodded at the higher raking Death Eater. Brianna along with Voldemort was one of those you don't piss off, no matter who you are.

“I shall report to the Dark Lord immediately, I believe he's got a plan to capture the Potter boy” She commented returning her hood so it covered her hair and her face. “Don't disappoint Severus, he won't like it” She warned before grasping a hand full of floo from the rounded pot that rested a top of the fireplace and she headed inside “You have forty eight hours- Malfoy Manor” She noted before disappearing behind green flames. 

Severus sighed his day just getting worse. His mind raced of any ideas he could to get Dumbledore to allow her to come to Hogwarts. It isn't like the professor’s are in need off an assistant, every plan he picked had Dumbledore stating no and him receiving the Cruciatus curse. Sighing again he ran his hand through his greasy looking hair, his hair wasn't greasy as such just appeared that way, spending so long with Potions had that effect, however it was just as soft as anyone else’s. Severus sighed folding himself in the lumpy chair. The book he was reading was facedown on the arm and the now cold tea was resting on the surprisingly clean table. Severus picked the book up, his long fingers grasping the book. He read a sentence before sighing in to the silence again. Slamming the book shut he placed it on the table, before standing. He looked a the small rounded clock on top of the fireplace, it was still early but he knew the headmaster would be retiring to his office soon. Reaching for his wand which was in his robe he non-verbally summoned his traveling cloak and headed to the fire place buttoning it up as he walked the short distance. He stepped inside as he placed his wand in the secure pocket of his cloak and reached for a handful of Floo powder. “Headmasters office, Hogwarts School” he spoke clearly as he disappeared behind the same green smoke that Brianna had disappeared just twenty minutes earlier.

Severus had arrived at the headmasters office within minutes. He was greeted by the same sparkling instruments that had always greeted him. He also spotted Fawkes on his stand sleeping under his wing. A small but not surprised cough had caught the Potions Master and he turned to se Albus Dumblerdore stood by his desk. He no longer wore a robe but a very long blue nightshirt. A matching blue hat had been placed on his head and his extremely long hair and beard were both tided up. 

“Sorry Headmaster but I have news” Severus commented giving a small bow of his head in a apologetic manor. Albus smiled but nodded his sparking blue eyes sparkled with wonder and knowledge. 

“Sit please Severus you must be exhausted” The headmaster summed to glide towards the chairs and Severus slowly followed his action, for some reason the potions master was slightly nervous; he hated lying to the headmaster and wondered about his future at Hogwarts if anyone was to find out. 

“The Dark Lord-” Severus began explaining but he paused unable to find the words. Albus waited patiently for the head of Slytherin to find his words. “The dark lord doesn't trust me” He commented softly he looked down to his hands they were pale, shaking slightly but crossed on his knees. 

“We knew that you have to work to gain his trust Severus” Albus explained gently as he spoke to the younger man “But what has you so shaken that you seek me before my bedtime?”

“He wishes to place one of his followers in to the teaching staff, to keep an eye on myself, if I don't persuade you, then I face uncertain punishment” He commented and Albus raised his bushy eyebrows they were so high they threatened to blend with his hair. 

“Well, we can't have a death eater roaming the halls scaring the children, but we also can’t have you punished” Albus paused thinking his forefinger tapping on his chin as he thought. “I trust he has someone mind?” He asked and Severus gave a nod. 

“Brianna Blackburn” He commented and Albus paused lowering his hand. Severus didn't say anything but shifted as Dumbledore stared at him. He wasn't sure if it was shock or just the headmasters thinking face, either way it had made the grown man uncomfortable. “Voldemort's ghost?” The headmaster spoke finally, his voice above a whisper and Severus nodded. 

Not many knew of Brianna’s existence. Only Albus and himself knew of the ghosts true identity. Not even Bellatrix knew of her. She was literally just a ghost that no-one had met or seen. “Well” Albus replied “we must have her here” Severus could see the headmasters plan behind his curious blue eyes. 

“Sir if I may” Severus replied and Albus nodded “Brianna Blackburn isn't easily swayed if that is your plan; she isn't easily turned” Albus nodded taking in the advice but not dwelling on it. “It may come in handy” Albus commented “For the ministry have decided to have one of there own with in the walls” It was Severus’s turn to pause. 

“Who?” He demanded, he didn't mean to come across as rude but before the potions master could apologise the words slipped out of the headmaster filing he silence with dread. 

“Dolores Umbridge” .....


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brianna was a ghost only Voldemort’s trusted knew of her true existence, not even Bellatrix knew of her true identity. When Voldemort requests Brianna to keep an eye on his spy out of paranoia and fear. Brianna is returned to Hogwarts where secrets lie and toad faces are one more curse from the killing curse. However Brianna is faced with conflict as her feelings for the potions master resurface and she is left with a choice of what is right and what is easy?

THE CASTLE HAD REMAINED HOW BRIANNA REMEMBERED IT. The towers were high in the sky and the bricks were the same grey colour. The black lake was calm today and surrounded the castle and it's grounds like a dark black hole. The stars mirrored the sky and scattered across the black lake like thousand tiny diamonds and the moon had showered the castle in a magic glow.  
Brianna had stepped off the carriage peering up at the castle. She had, like many others, spent time with in the walls learning all she could about magic. She didn't hate the school but nor did she miss it; however seeing it now, in all her glory, Brianna couldn't help but let the breath escape her lungs. No matter who you were, where your from, the castle and the sheer beauty of it always took your breath away and guarantee it would always make you feel at home. Brianna knew why Severus never left the castle walls. 

“You’re late” The familiar unimpressed drawl had summoned her back from her mind. She rose her eyebrows and dared him to challenge her  
“Never mind” he snapped out. “Just come” 

Brianna chose not to say anything, she had gathered her small suitcase and carried it through the main door of the castle. Severus rose his eyebrow as if to stay ‘that’s it?’ And she just smirked

“It’s all I needed” she comments looking past him and in to the large hall. 

It was exactly like she remembered. In front of them was the grand stair cases which lead to the upper floors of the castle, a set of stairs also lead down to the lower floors and the dungeons. On this floor was a handful of portraits, and large dusty stone suits of armour that went all the way up from the ground to the high ceiling. There was a double oak doors which lead to the Great Hall on the right and on the left were slightly smaller but still large oak doors, which lead to the court yards and down to the black lake. 

Nothing had changed but Brianna noticed the tension was thick. She wasn't sure if it was her and Severus or the fact the school seemed to be more on alert. Rumours of the castle being alive surfaced in her mind but she quickly shook them away and peered at Severus. 

“And I am staying where?” She asked; Severus sighed. 

“I've added a room on to my personal chambers” He explains, he tone suggested it was the last thing he ever wanted. “I don't think it is wise that a Death Eater should be roaming the castle” his tone was slow barely above a whisper. 

Even though the students were on the way and not at the castle yet, Severus still couldn’t take the risk of being over heard. Especially since the Ministry was now involved with the school. Brianna rose her eyebrow in a challenge and he corrected himself with a sigh. 

“I simply meant one with such high ranking” Severus went to move and paused when he realised Brianna wasn't following “Coming?” He offered her, his hand slightly raised. “Albus will wish to see you once you are settled” Brianna huffed but followed him down the stairs. 

The dungeons was located deep at the bottom of the castle. It was dark, cold and draughty. The welcome breeze had eliminated the humid summer air and left a cool breeze in it’s wake. Dark oak doors scattered down the long corridors and constantly lit candles shed a low glow of light. Brianna had followed Severus down the long corridor and round a small corner; past a plain bricked wall. She knew that was the Slytherin’s common room at the end of the hall was a single oak door; she hadn't know it was here in all her years at Hogwarts but she supposed students aren't meant to know where the personal chambers of the teachers are. It had two burning candles either side. 

“The password is Oproštaj” he commented 

Brianna snorted “Forgiveness, really Severus” Severus didn’t comment but just entered the room. Brianna smirked but followed him. She didn't know why she was so set to wind him up, but she was of course having way too much fun with this. 

The privet chambers of Severus Snape was plain. It was as simple as that. Despite this being his home since he was twenty-one it hardly looked lived in. A comfy black couch and chair had surrounded the large fireplace, which burst to life when they entered the room. A candle chandelier hung in the centre of the room and a large oak writing desk and chair was pushed in the corner. Bookshelves filled one of the back walls, and on the right of the main door between two pillars and a wall was an actual kitchen, it was small but it was a kitchen all the same. There was three doors on the left hand side, two partly open, one completely shut. 

“Closet” He commented pointing to the shut door. “Bedrooms” he pointed to the two ajar doors “we will have to share a bathroom though” he commented sounding unimpressed with the matter. “It’s between the two rooms” Brianna nodded, she wasn't actually fussed.She has shared a bathroom with Bellatrix LaStrange before.

“I am surprised LaStrange knew what a bathroom was” Severus commented when she voiced this. She suppressed a laugh but smirked anyway. Going to the door which was closest to the closet but further than the main door she pointed “yes” he nodded and she stepped forward inside the room. The doors opened inwards thankfully. 

The room itself was as plain as it could. There was a double four poster bed pushed up to the back wall. Two dark oak bedside tables either side; a set of draws pushed against the opposite wall and then a large double wardrobe next to it. In the corner was a single door leading to the bathroom. Neat the rounded window, that looked inside the lake, was a desk with a mirror. She was thankful who ever added the room had given her a dresser for her products. 

She could see the creatures floating around behind the window but ignored them. There was a stone seat built in to the wall by the window and she smirked as she placed her suitcase on the floor, the quilt and pillows were folded neatly on top of a folded mattress, moving the bedding she used her free hand to push the mattress to unfold which it did with a heavy thud. She then placed her bedding back down on the bed fore reaching for her case. 

Brianna unclipped the two sides and the top burst open bouncing against the mattress. On top was soft throws folded neatly. She stepped back and waved her wand. The belongings inside the case had jumped to life. Her throws went to her seat along with soft fluffy cushions. They were all the same shade of grey, her various clothes had squeezed themselves inside the draws and the wardrobe and she had to used the extendable charm to make more room. Her shoes and bags went in to storage boxes which were pushed under her bed and her makeup went to the desk alongside her hairbrushes and other hair products. Her bathroom products, such as bath bombs, shower gel, condoner and shampoo and her dental stuff all floated to the bathroom to find spaces. Her bedding was of a marble grey, cushions and throws made the bed look plain to a comfy in the matter of seconds. She used magic to change her drapes that covered the posts to a slightly see through mesh and she added a soft white carpet that covered the cold stone floor. 

Once Brianna had unpacked and organised the room the way she wanted it. She headed to the bathroom, using her wand she locked Severus’s bedroom door so he couldn't enter, and she stripped of her traveling robes and headed to the shower. She was surprised to find the shower admitted warm water straight away and she sighed her aches and pains away. Half an hour later she emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a bath robe. She towel dried her hair before using her wand to dry it and place it in a single long pony tale. She had dressed herself in a long high waisted pencil skirt and a blood red blouse; slipping on red ballerina flats she quickly added light makeup before grabbing a thin robe and emerging from her room. 

Severus was at his desk and he peered up at the sound of the door being opened. He rose his eyebrows at the muggle outfit underneath the robe; Brianna had peered from tying her black robe around her neck. “What?” She commented to the potions master 

“I didn't realise Voldemort's followers were allowed to wear muggle attire” He commented at her. 

“I can” She stated “shell we get this over with” She commented with a sigh. Severus nodded, using his wand to pack away the paperwork he was doing. He went to the fire place but a cough had him pausing. “I just showered, we shall walk” She replied and turned on her heel ti exit the room. Severus sighed and followed her. 

The journey up to the headmasters office was quiet, there was no talking between the pair; there wasn't even students to numb the awkward silence between them. Neither had worked together before so this was a first. Just before Severus mentioned the password to the gargoyle that guarded the office of the most powerful wizard, Brianna had taken Severus’s right arm and caught his attention.

“Does he know?” She asked him panic had erupted in her eyes and it was first time Severus saw her mask break.

“No” he lied to her smoothly. “He doesn't know, he thinks -” Severus paused trying to remember the details he and Albus had covered several nights before. 

“Go on” she demanded squeezing his arm - hard, he pulled his arm back and glared at her 

“Don’t squeeze so hard women” he snapped at her, She rose her eyebrows in challenge again and he ignored the heated glare. “He thinks were dating, hence the same privet chambers”

Brianna paused cocking her head to the side and her face showed an unimpressed look “You better be fucking joking” she commented. “The dark lor-” 

“The dark lord, finds it rather amusing that the old man came to this conclusion” Severus commented not liking the idea either

“I’ve been with the dark lord for the past week, when did you meet with him?” She stated demanding him to answer. she was like a child all she was missing was the stamping of the foot. 

“A few nights ago when he sent you home to pack” he explained with a slight shrug. Brianna huffed folding her arms and glaring heavily at the potions master.

“Better get this shit over with” Brianna commented......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah that happened; the reason I had Severus tell Dumbledore the truth was because well he’s Dumbledores spy, but wonder what got him all frozen at the sheer mention of her name. Well find out soon :D

**Author's Note:**

> Well shit! - Anyway please leave a comment to tell me what you think or if you just like it then just leave a vote. Either is fine.
> 
> So this idea came to me one day when I was doing something (I can't actually remember what) but anyway the idea just didn't leave me alone...trust me there is a lot more to come. I have major plans for this. 
> 
> There is still no Face-claim for my OC however I am open to ideas...just leave them in the comments and I shall look in to them all. Thx :)


End file.
